


Movie Night

by YuGiOhRox



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhRox/pseuds/YuGiOhRox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tumblr prompt: "Thiefshipping on Tuesday" (uploaded late)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: "Thiefshipping on Tuesday" (uploaded late)

“ _’Cause you’re hot then you’re cold. You’re yes then you’re no._ ”

“Marik, if you don’t stop with the Katy Perry then I swear-” Bakura was able to cut himself off before he finished the threat, but the irritation was still written all over his face.

Honestly, was it too much to ask for _one_  movie night without anything stupid happening? _One_  night where they didn’t have to duel or drive themselves crazy trying to get at the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle? _One_  night that Bakura didn’t have to sit back and endure Marik’s singing?

Apparently so. Which was a shame really, Marik was sitting so close that he was practically in Bakura’s lap. His arm was around Marik’s shoulders, he’d only have to pull a little for Marik to end up on him.

 _‘Tempting…’_  He would’ve done it too, if Marik hadn’t interrupted his train of thought by speaking.

“Well _sorry_  Bakura, all I wanted was to express my love for you through song.” In the end, Bakura didn’t need to pull Marik onto his lap, the Tombkeeper rolled _himself_ over so that he was straddling his boyfriend.

It didn’t change much. “How was that ‘expressing your love for me’ exactly?”

“Well it fits you, and I like this song, so it means I like you.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

Marik kissed him. “Yes it does.”

“It doesn’t.” Bakura was smirking, his usual face when Marik took the initiative and acted first.

“Yes, _it does_.” Marik kissed him again.

“Doesn’t.” This time Bakura kissed back, only for a second.

“ _Does_.” Another kiss, this was going to go on forever if their past arguments were anything to go by. Not that he’d complain, but still…

…It was enough to make him change his tactics. Bakura rolled them both over, so Marik was lying down on the sofa beneath him, and he flashed a predatory smile at his ‘captive’.

“Doesn’t.”


End file.
